Pandora's Box
by Writerdragon
Summary: When Naveen finds an old and odd-looking box under the flooring of the new resturant, they get more than what they bargained for. And the only one that can help is . . . Dr. Facilier's daughter! Naveen/Tiana, Louis/OC.
1. The opening of the box

**Hey, what's up, just another fic that bounced around in my head, and I had to get it down. I hope you enjoy this. :)**

**And, yes, Dr. Facilier's daughter. XD**

**Well, this is my first TPATF fic with many chapters. I'm not sure as to how many chapters this story will have, but most of my multi-chapter fictions have ten or plus chapters. So, we'll see. But I do hope you like this.**

* * *

Pandora's Box

The opening of the box

1

Tiana was so very happy. She had achieved her dream. But she never suspected that it would take such an interesting turn. Her meeting a prince, who had taken the shape of a frog, turning into a frog herself, meeting a jazz-playing alligator, beating the Shadow Man, and finally getting her restaurant. And now she got an extra thing: her prince. Naveen was currently cleaning a table. It was after the closing of her place, about a few hours now. Louis was sitting in one of the bar stools, stuffing his face full of freshly caught fish. His little golden horn resting by his fat claw, and his other claw gripped a fish, which he dropped into his mouth. Naveen walked over to the large alligator, patting his back.

"Hey, Louis, how are you?" the tanned prince inquired.

The alligator smiled toothily. It was all that the large reptile could do. The humans could not understand his speech since they reverted to their normal selves. Naveen took his semi-dry towel, and buffed up the counter. Louis took his large plate, picking it up so the prince could clean the table. Tiana watched her husband, smiling. She moved over to the cash register, and started to count the money in the till.

"We made a killing tonight," Tiana called, counting the money.

Naveen laughed. "I know," he stated.

Louis swallowed down more fish, tapping his foot against the metal of the stool. Naveen walked over to his wife, placing the towel on the counter, and he engulfed her into a hug. "I am so happy for us," the prince whispered into her ear.

She patted his arm. "Oh, there were so many people here," she stated with a beaming face. "And this is our first month opening."

"I told you we would be a success," Naveen told her.

"And we're even more famous with a jazz-playing alligator," Tiana laughed, pointing at Louis.

Louis swallowed what was in his mouth, and raised the golden horn to his lips, and played a snazzy tune. The young couple laughed as the alligator stood up, still playing his tune. He stopped and gave a wide smile.

"You are getting better and better every day, Louis," Naveen stated, clapping his hands.

The large reptile bobbed his head, and did a swing with his hips—playfully. The young couple laughed at their alligator friend. Naveen then remembered something. When the couple first bought the old vacant building, he found something. It was a chest. A large lock was holding it closed. The chest seemed to be very old. During the rebuilding of the building and the first opening days of the restaurant, they had forgotten all about the existence of the chest. Now the prince remembered.

"Hey, Tiana," he stated, moving across to the counters, "remember that chest we found?"

"What chest?" she inquired, arching a confused eyebrow.

Louis nodded his head, a smile spread across his elongated features. Naveen pointed at the large fat reptile. "See, he knows what I am talking about," he told her. "It was a large chest." He held out his hands to elaborate the size of the chest.

Tiana then smiled broadly. "You mean that large box we found under the floorboards?" she inquired.

"That is it," Naveen answered. "Do you remember where you put it?"

Louis gently stomped his foot. He placed his precious trumpet gently on the counter, and scampered away. Tiana watched as her reptile friend vanished. She frowned as her eyes ran over a table. It was cluttered with glasses, plates that had unfinished food still on it, and silverware were scattered unevenly on the table. Tiana sighed, strutting over to the table, taking the plates and dishes.

"Man, it's was a madhouse tonight," Tiana called from over her shoulder.

Naveen nodded, crossing over to help her collect things. "I know it was, was it not?" he questioned. He took some plates, and hurried off to the kitchen.

The couple heard a gleeful cry as Louis entered their eyesight. He was smiling widely, holding up the chest like a prize. Tiana giggled, approaching the gentle giant. She took the chest from him. "Thank you, Louis," she stated, patting the top of the alligator's head.

He smiled at her, his fat hands behind his back. Tiana moved the chest to the table, and placed it down with a loud _thump_. Naveen looked over the item. It was a metal chest, which had a large rusty lock on it. He grabbed the lock, gently toying with it.

"Someone did not want this to be open," the prince stated, Tiana coming to his side.

"I wonder what is inside," the black woman murmured.

A sly smile spread across his face. "Perhaps something expensive," he stated, rubbing his fingers together.

Tiana slapped her husband playfully on the chest. "Stop it," she stated, grabbing the lock in both hands. "How can we open it?"

Louis rubbed his chin. He then snapped his fingers—the couple turning to him—and he left. The large fat reptile left outside. In a few moments, he returned, proudly displaying a stick. Naveen shook his head, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter. Tiana shook her head, smiling at her friend.

"Um, no, Louis, we need something like metal, or bolt-cutters," Tiana informed.

The alligator gazed at the stick, and carelessly tossed it outside. Naveen glanced over at the kitchen. "Perhaps we can pick it," he stated, moving over to the kitchen.

"You mean pick the lock?" she asked.

"Yes."

He grabbed two knives, and went back to the chest. Tiana protested: "Be careful!"

Naveen carelessly smiled at her. "I will be fine," he stated, sitting down in the wooden chair near the table.

He took the tips of the knives, and crammed them into the lock. The prince twisted and turned, until there was a _click_. Naveen smiled. The alligator and the human female crowded around the human male. Naveen placed the knives far from their hands.

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock?" Tiana asked.

Naveen nonchalantly shrugged. "Hey, I done this once before," he stated.

She just stared at him with an unbelieving expression.

"Okay, twice."

Tiana then crossed her arms over her chest, a sour expression on her face.

"Alright, more than that."

Naveen opened the lid. Inside of the tattered metal chest was a smaller, more elegant box. Tiana was entranced by its beauty. Decorative carvings danced on the chest, and odd symbols were painted on the smooth wood. Louis looked at it, amazed by the extra details. Naveen grabbed the tiny box, inspecting it.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at it.

"A box," Tiana stated, taking it from her husband. She shook it. Nothing rattled inside. "Nothing."

Naveen took the box from her. "There has to be," he stated.

He then opened it. Blackness came out. Naveen threw the box as more dark figures appeared. A figure in the shape of a dragon emerged, rearing its head to the sky in anger. More shadows formed, circling the area. Louis growled, pushing Tiana and Naveen to the floor, hovering over them in protection. The figures manically laughed, and spread out into the night. Most were shaped as malevolent animals—wolves, harpies, dragons—horrible creatures. Louis glanced over his shoulder, breathing hard. Naveen and Tiana sat up, their eyes large.

"Oh, no," Tiana whispered.


	2. Tormenters of the other side

**Okay, I'm glad you people like this so far. :D So, I have a question: Naveen doesn't use contractions, does he? Please answer that if ya can.**

* * *

Tormenters of the other side

2

Tiana jumped to her feet. She raced outside, and watched as the shadows went crazy. Some were currently attacking a man, pulling at him and ripping their claws at him. Another was pulling at a woman's dress, trying to suck her into the shadows. Naveen joined her side, peering at the demonic shadows. He bowed his head in sadness.

"What have I done," he whispered.

Tiana glanced up at him. "No, no, this is not your fault," she quickly stated. She reached up, lifting up his lowered head. "You didn't know."

Naveen looked right at her. "But we must fix this," he stated firmly, determination blazed in his eyes.

Tiana nodded. "True, but how?" she inquired softly, looking at her shoes. Then a thought appeared into her head. "Mama Odie!" she cried gleefully, outstretching her arms. "She'll help!"

Naveen beamed. "Of course," he stated, lightly hitting the side of his head. "How could we have forgotten?"

Tiana quickly grabbed her husband's hand, tugging at him. "Hurry, we need to get to her," she stated.

"How? She's in the bayou."

Tiana paused briefly, thinking. "Charlotte has a boat," she stated. "She's bound to let us use it."

Naveen nodded, grabbing a gas-lamp. He struck the gas-lantern, and a bright gold light beamed. Tiana turned, calling to her alligator friend: "C'mon, Louis."

The large bumbling alligator was hidden underneath a table, which he could not properly fit under. He was much too big, however, the table was supported on his large back, and his little hands covered his eyes. Tiana hurriedly moved over to the large reptile, grabbing his fat hand.

"C'mon, Louis, everything will be okay," she cooed softly.

Louis opened one of his eyes, looking at her. He then closed his eyes tightly, then nodded. He stood up, carefully placing the table back onto the floor. The two males swiftly followed Tiana. As they went, a spirit tackled a man. It was in the shape of a dragon. It was smiling madly as it ripped into the man. The human cried in fear, trying his best to fend off the creature. Louis scampered behind the humans, gripping his trumpet for dear life.

"C'mon, hurry," Naveen called. He grabbed his wife's hand, and yanked her along.

They had to get to La Bouff's place. They also had to stay away from the shadows. Light seemed to be the only thing that guarded them. The demonic shadows shied away from the lamps that covered the streets. The shadows swerved their way around the light. The trio soon got the idea that they had to stay where the light was at. They hoped around, only staying where the light was at as the shadows zigzagged around them and attacked others. One woman was being clawed at by a wolf shadow, and being pulled into the darkness. One shadow grabbed Louis by the tail, and started to yank him into the darkness where other evil shadows were waiting.

"Get away from him!" Tiana cried, grabbing Naveen's light.

The light was waved in front of them. They shrieked like injured animals, and vanished into their own world within the absence of light. Louis grabbed Tiana, pulling her close to his large body. She patted his arm. "It's okay," she stated. "Put me down."

Louis nodded, placing the skinny human down onto the stone ground. Tiana patted his arm, pulling him along. Naveen and the others walked on, going to the mansion side of town. Even they were flooded with demonic creatures. They found Charlotte's sprawling mansion. Naveen pushed through the gates, and entered the home.

_Bang!_

Gunfire. Tiana froze. "Charlotte!" she cried, going into the mansion. It was dark inside. The light Naveen's lantern brought golden light into the dark room. Shadows scattered into the darkness, hiding from the light. They scampered from the light like cockroaches.

_Bang!_

"Charlotte!" Tiana called, rushing forward.

There was a feminine scream, and Tiana's closest friend rushed out of a room, and into Louis. Charlotte screamed again, thinking that Louis was a shadow. She started to kick, and hit the alligator. Louis whimpered, trying his best to stay away from the crazy blonde rich girl.

"Charlotte!" Tiana called, grabbing her friend. "That's Louis!"

The blonde turned to her. "Oh, Tiana!" she cried, hugging her friend. "What are these things?"

"I'm not so sure," Tiana answered truthfully.

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

Charlotte turned around. "Daddy?" she called.

The four friends followed, the gunfire becoming louder. That was then when they saw Big Daddy La Bouff with a shotgun in his hands. He fired at one shadow, but it did nothing. "That won't do a thing!" Tiana called.

Big Daddy La Bouff turned; surprised to see Tiana, her husband, and her . . . pet. "Tiana?" he called. "Look out!" He fired at one dragon shadow. It scampered away from the humans and the alligator. It seemed unharmed. "What are these things?"

"We are not so sure," Naveen answered. "But we do have an idea how to stop it."

Tiana turned to her closest friend. "Charlotte, we need a boat ride to the bayou," she stated, grabbing her hands.

"You need our yacht?" Charlotte asked. "Okay, just take it. Daddy won't mind." She turned to her father. "Right, Daddy?"

Big Daddy La Bouff fired another shot at the shadows. "Fine! Just take it!" he called. "It's the white one by the south docks. Have it!"

"Be safe," Tiana called, grabbing Louis' and Naveen's hands.

Charlotte nodded. Her father turned. "Honey, go with them!" he called.

"No, Daddy, you stay—I stay," she called, grabbing a match and striking a flame. The shadows hissed, hiding away from the light.

Tiana and her husband, and friend ran as fast as they could. They hid into the light, the shadows growling at the light. The docks were very dark. Hardly any light was there. The oil in Naveen's lamp was dissipating. The shadows were slowly approaching them, snarling and spitting—just waiting for the light to die. They found the yacht just then. It was a pearl-white, and lights were decorated elegantly on the boat. Naveen allowed Louis and Tiana to board. He then boarded, looking at the shadows that were glaring at them. He threw the lamp, and it burst on the stone. The shadows hissed, backing away from the lamp. The yacht came alive with light, and Tiana turned the wheel of the boat. The trip then moved into the bayou.


	3. The empty swamps

**I'm glad you people like this. I never knew that this would be very popular. I've got more favs in one day than one of my other fics in one week. :D Thank you! I love you, my fans!**

* * *

The empty swamps

3

Louis played a gentle tune to calm Naveen and Tiana. The lights of the boat radiated a florescent glow, no shadows would attack them. The moon was full, and glowed brightly in the night sky. Little dots of lights bounced around. They were fireflies. Tiana was briefly reminded of Ray. She sighed, resting her head on her hand. The large reptile sat next to her, stopping his tune and looked at her. She was frowning, just looking out ahead of them. Louis placed his trumpet down on the table next to him, and wrapped his arms around her. Tiana chuckled, hugging her reptile friend.

"I'm okay, Louis," Tiana stated, pulling back to look at him.

Louis smiled toothily, and pulled back. Naveen was driving the boat. He looked at his wife and his reptile friend. The prince sighed, steering the boat gently, going into the swamp. It would take a while before they would enter the bayou. Louis stood up, going to the railing of the boat. Tiana looked at her friend, confused as to what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" Tiana inquired.

Louis turned to her, opening his long jaws, and pointed into his mouth. He was hungry. Tiana nodded. "Okay, bring us something too," she stated softly.

Louis nodded, diving into the cold waters. Tiana sighed, standing up from her seat, and walked into the captain's room. Naveen could not look at her. She knew he was hurting. "Naveen, look, you didn't know," she stated, crossing over to his side.

Her husband glanced at her from the side of his eyes. "I know," he grumbled. "But, I wish I never did. I feel awful."

"And you think I don't?" Tiana inquired, her hand hovering over her breast. "Don't worry, Mama Odie will help."

Naveen nodded, steering the boat out of the way of the swamp-trees. "Yeah, she will, right?" he asked, looking at her.

Tiana smiled comfortingly, nodding. "Yeah, she will, I know it," she stated, patting Naveen's arm.

Naveen smiled at his wife. "Of course," he stated. There was a pause. "Where's Louis?"

"He went to get some food," Tiana answered. "He's getting food for us as well."

Naveen bobbed his head. "Alright," he murmured.

Just then, there was an animal cry. Tiana perked up, seeing Louis shoot from the water. He went back first into the river, his head above the surface, screaming an alligator cry. The black woman flung herself from the room she was in, and out to the railing. Shadows were chasing him. They were out here too!? The alligator swam from the shadows who were trying their hardest to get him. Tiana had to help him. She looked around for a flashlight or anything that would create a large flash.

"Tiana!" Naveen cried.

She turned to see her husband. He threw her a flashlight, which he had found in some cupboards in the captain's quarters. The flashlight hit the floor, and rolled over to her feet. Tiana grabbed it, and turned it on. She shined it on the shadows. Louis was being pulled at by the blacken beings. The creatures hissed at the light, and they hid away. The fat reptile took this chance to swim away. Louis swam to the boat, and Tiana shown the light every which way to discourage the shadows. Louis pulled himself up onto the boat, and Tiana helped him up. The reptile landed flat on his back, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning off the flashlight.

Louis lifted up his claw, giving her a thumbs-up before it flopped onto the floor. The boat stopped, and Naveen moved over to his friend, bending down to look at the alligator. He glanced out towards the swamp. "They're out here too," he whispered. "This is not good."

* * *

Dawn broke out, and the sky was colourful and bright. Louis was curled around on the floor of the boat, gripping his trumpet for dear life. The trio had not eaten, and everything was in disarray. The shadows were hiding from the sunlight. There was an eerie feeling that hung about in the swamp. Naveen yawned, tiredness seeping into every fiber of his being. Tiana stirred in her sleep. His jacket was around her bare shoulders. Naveen sighed, trying to stay awake. He did not want Tiana to drive. He just wanted her to sleep. Every single time he closed his eyes, it became harder to open them.

"Naveen," came a sleepy voice.

The prince turned around, seeing his wife sit up, rubbing her eyes. "You're still awake?" she asked, a yawn passing by her lips.

"Yeah," Naveen stated, keeping his eyes open.

Tiana moved over, taking the wheel into her hands. "I've got this," she stated.

"Okay," Naveen stated, moving over to the cot. He flopped onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. Tiana chuckled, guiding the boat gently through the swamp.

Louis stirred. His eyes opened, and he looked around. It was morning. The alligator yawned, smacking his long jaws. His stomach grumbled. Louis stood up, diving into the shadow-free waters. As Tiana drove the boat, she began to recognize her surroundings. "We're close," she whispered to herself.

Louis came back, looking sad. Through the glass, Tiana just looked at him. Louis glanced at her, pointed at his open mouth, and shook his head. There was no fish. As Tiana began to look around, there was no butterflies, no frogs; no swamp life whatsoever. Tiana exhaled through her nose. Louis sat down on the floor of the boat. He wanted to feed on something. He was starving. The alligator sighed, picking up his trumpet and played a joyful tune. He thought that Tiana deserved it. The black woman smiled at the joyfulness of the song. And by the end of that day, they reached Mama Odie's place. She was up in her boat, gazing down at the trio.

"I've been waitin' for ya!" she called. "Hurry on up!" Odie waved her hand, motioning for the others to climb up into her boat.

Naveen and Tiana exchanged a stare before they climbed up the ladder. Louis followed, fearing that he weight would cause the rope ladder to collapse. He whimpered, picking up his pace slightly. When they entered the boat, Odie was looking rather fearful, and Juju was curled up tightly in a corner. Odie moved to her chair, and sat down.

"This is very bad," she murmured. "Give me th' box." She offered her hands out.

Juju slithered over, and took the box Naveen offered. He took it into his mouth, and moved over to Odie. He plopped it into her boney hands. She felt it, and sighed.

"This is Pandora's Box. I just know it."


	4. The origins of Pandora’s box

The origins of Pandora's box

4

Tiana looked at the older woman, confused. "What do you mean? What is a pandora's box?" she inquired, placing a hand on her husband's hand, which was located on her shoulder.

The love-sick snake coiled around Odie's shoulders, his tail tip poking at the box. The older woman sighed. "Pandora's box is a very dangerous box," she stated, looking at the new couple. "It contains very dangerous spirits, girl." The older woman placed the box between her aged hands. "Now which one of ya opened this thing?"

"Naveen," Louis stated. Only Mama Odie could understand him.

The older woman laughed. "Boy, oh, boy, do ya get yourself in trouble a lot, prince-froggy!" she cried, still laughing.

Naveen's cheeks blushed deeply. His hand reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know," he grumbled. He paused, then glanced over at the older woman. "Mama Odie, can we close that thing?" The prince pointed at the box.

Mama Odie's fingers ran over the box, feeling the open top. She did not even try to close it. Juju's tail reached over, trying to close the box to no prevail. The snake looked at the box in confusion, slithering over the box, using his body-weight to try to close the box. Nothing happened.

"It won't close," Odie stated. "It can't close by anyone other than the Shadow Man."

Tiana blinked, confused. "But, Facilier is dead," she stated.

"Yes, I know, miss froggy," she stated, taking the box from Juju. "This box came from the other side—the spirit world. The only way you can close it is the only person that brought it from the spirit world—Facilier. But, I think there is someone else that can help you with tha' problem."

Naveen and Tiana, along with the heavy-set trumpet-playing alligator perked up. There was another way to stop this nightmare?! The black woman stepped forward, her hands out in a needy way. "Please, tell us, we want this to stop," she stated.

Odie arched an eyebrow, leaning back into her chair. "Well, sometimes blood relatives can help," she stated. "Facilier's daughter may help."

There was a dead silence.

If a knitting pin was to fall on a wood floor, everyone could hear it. Louis had his long jaws open, and his eyes were large. Naveen was stiff, and his upper lip twitched ever so slightly, and Tirana could not believe what she had just heard.

"What?" Naveen called. "That voodoo doctor has a _daughter_?!"

Oldie was rubbing Juju's head, the reptile's eyes closed blissfully. She looked up at the trio, her hand supporting her head. "Oh, yes, he does," she stated with a chuckle. "Surprised?"

"Whoa," Tiana whispered. Then she shook her head. "So, she can help us, right?"

"Mmmm, the gal might be able ta," Odie stated sweetly. "She's a tough cookie. Just tell the gal Mama Odie sent ya!" The older woman stood up, searching with her hands for her gumbo-tub. The snake slithered, guiding her there. Tiana helped also slightly, but Mama Odie declined. "Thank ya, gal."

"Of course," Tiana stated, smiling gently.

The older woman stepped onto a box, supporting herself against the tub. "Okay, girl," she called, "her name is Christine, and she also practices voodoo. But she hates her daddy. Don't ask her 'bout that—she's a firecracker."

"How do you know her?" Naveen asked, walking over to the gumbo-tub.

Juju took the soup stirrer, handing it to his older master. Odie reached over, grabbing the handle. "Well, when that no-good-for-nothing Facilier left her, Juju found her. She was just a little thing when I took care of her. Apparently her mother died after she was born, and Facilier did not want her. So, I took her in—I practically raised her as my own!"

Tiana, Naveen, and Louis grew silent. That must be awful. A child's father abandoning them just like they were trash. Odie stirred the gumbo, an image forming. A round-faced black girl with tattoos on her face, thick hair, and braids appeared. Odie could not see the image, but she knew that she was there.

"That's my gal," Odie stated, moving back, allowing the others to see.

Tiana smiled. "She's very beautiful," she stated.

"I bet she is," Odie stated. "She lives two days away. You have to catch a train to get there. Ya'll best wait 'til morning."

The trio nodded, finding refuge in Odie's boat in a tree home. Tiana, however, could not sleep. She looked at Ray and his love that hung in the midnight sky. Naveen was softly snoring on the cot, Louis on the floor, gripping the trumpet. The black woman sighed, looking at the sky.

"Please, guys, help us," she whispered to the sky.

The night was silent.


	5. Voodoo Priestess Christine

**Hey, I don't know if I told ya: I went to Disneyland. :D Boy, the first time in five years I've been there. :p**

**Let's play Spot the **_**Monty Python**_** moment.**

* * *

Voodoo Priestess Christine

5

"All aboard! Let's go!" cried the conductor.

Tiana shifted in her seat. Mama Odie had shown them to the nearest train station so they could go to the small town Christine was located in. Naveen sat in the same cabin she was in, but he was sitting on the other side, his legs sprawled out in the open space, his arms behind his head. The steam train slowly moved at first, then it began to pick up speed. It would take a day or so to arrive at the town. Tiana looked out her window. People, buildings, objects, and other items blurred together. Naveen glanced at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting up slightly.

Tiana glanced up at her husband. "Huh, oh, yeah," she stated.

Naveen sat up, placing his hands to his knees. "Worrying about something?" he guessed. "Like, those shadow things?"

She nodded. "Yes, and Louis," she stated.

"Louis?" Naveen exclaimed. "Hey, he's okay."

"He's in with the other people—you know, those folk that can't afford the cabins."

Naveen brushed his hand in the air dismissively. "Oh, he's okay," the prince stated.

Tiana was not so sure. The woman thought of Louis in the back cabins where the poor farmers were at, huddled in one corner of the caboose, looking at the alligator with fear. The alligator was, perhaps, smiling toothily at them, trying to be polite. Tiana sighed, rubbing her temples. Naveen rolled his eyes playfully, and walked over to her. He sat in the empty space of the seat, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"I assure you, I stop this," he stated, referring to the shadows. "I started this, I'll stop this."

Tiana smiled at her husband, leaning her head against his shoulder. He was right. Things were going to be alright . . .

Hopefully.

* * *

It was night, and the train had stopped. They had arrived at the station of the small town Christine was located in. If any old person was to pass the town, they would have never known they were there. The town was a small hole-in-the-wall place, only a few homes, buildings, and one large shop. But, however, there was a large hotel in the centre of town. According to the conductor, a lot of people travel here and stay here for only one night. The town was a traveler's stop. Tiana and Naveen waited for Louis to exit the caboose, the famers who were also there cowered in a corner, hugging and holding each other. The alligator flashed a large smile at them, only freaking them out.

"Okay, so, where's this Christine?" Naveen asked, glancing around the small town.

Tiana shrugged. "I have no idea," she stated.

Louis walked forward, glancing around. He then smiled, pointing at a building. His human friends followed his finger. There was a gothic-black building. It stood alone in the shadows. Speaking of shadows, the _shadows_ were not here yet. That was a blessing. Tiana smiled, walking over to the building. A sign stood there above the door: _Tarot reading. Know your future_.

"Found it," she stated, patting Louis' head. "Good job."

The alligator smiled widely. Naveen stepped forward, straightening his jacket. He reached out, knocking at the door. There was a pause. Soon there were footsteps, and the door opened. A black woman with braided hair and red eyes glared at him. She wore a dress, a feather draping from a vest. She was small, and her dress covered her feet.

"What?" she growled.

Naveen flashed a winning smile. "Are you Christine?" he asked.

"Yeah, who are ya?" Christine inquired, arching an eyebrow to her.

"I am Naveen, this is my wife Tiana—" Tiana smiled at Christine. "—and this is Louis—" The alligator smiled toothily. "So, you're Dr. Facilier's kid, no?"

Christine's eyes grew cold, and she swung the door closed on Naveen's nose. Tiana let out a sigh of exasperation, glaring at her husband, who smiled nervously. "Naveen," she whispered, pushing by him. "Mama Odie sent us!"

Silence.

Christine flung the door open, her red eyes wide. "You know Mama Odie?" she asked, glancing at the trio.

"Yes," Tiana answered.

The black woman blinked, looking intently at Tiana. She stepped aside for the trio. "Get in," she called, looking at them.

The trio walked into the building. The inside of the shop was not as terrifying as Facilier's place. The room was beautiful, yet seemingly eerie. An alligator rested in a chair, glancing up at the new people, a cat in the reptile's lap. The feline was spotted brown, white, and black, and had large eyes. The alligator was nicely reclined in the chair, and both animals looked up in surprise to the visitors.

"Hey, Christine," called the alligator female. "Customers at this time?"

"No, Ali, they know Odie and my old man," Christine stated.

She spoke animal?

The feline's ear twitched. "How?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask, Mogli," she growled. She turned on her heel, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the trio. "How you know my good-for-nothin'-daddy and Mama Odie?"

"Well, Facilier turned us into frogs," Naveen stated.

The trio looked at the other friends. Naveen glanced around, smoothing back his hair. "We got better," he murmured.

Christine looked at them, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, okay, and Mama Odie?" she asked, her red eyes glaring.

"She helped us return to normal," Tiana stated.

The feline jumped off the alligator, strutting over to Christine, sitting at her feet. "Huh," Mogli grumbled, smoothing out the fur on his head.

Louis looked at Ali. She was _beautiful_, well, for a heavy-set alligator. The male alligator looked at her in a stupider. Ali glanced up briefly, then she smiled widely. "Hey," she greeted.

Louis could not speak, he just smiled at her, waving his hand. Ali laughed at the cute awkwardness that he provided. Christine glared at the alligators. "Stop flirting," she grumbled.

Ali narrowed her gold eyes at her human friend and if she could, she would have blushed horribly, and Louis lowered his head. Christine looked at the married couple, her face tight and her eyes narrowed slits. "Okay, Mama Odie sent you for what?" she asked.

Tiana reached into a knapsack, pulling out the open Pandora's box. Christine's eyes widened into large saucers; she stepped back in fear. Mogli jumped up, horrified of the box, and he tried his hardest to avoid her feet, but one slammed on his tail. Ali jumped up from her seat, determined to destroy the box and tear it to shreds. Mogli arched his back, hissing at the object as Ali placed her claw upon his back. Christine hit the wall, her breast heaving.

"Where did you get that?" Christine demanded, pointing at the box.

Tiana was not surprised by their reaction. "We found it in our restaurant," she stated.

Christine looked at the box.

"Facilier brought it from the other side," Naveen stated. "Mama Odie said you might be able to close it."

Christine sighed, pulling herself from the wall. "Okay, let me see," she stated, taking the box from Tiana. "She said I might be able to?"

"Yeah."

Christine looked at the box. Her animal friends looked at it as well. The black woman reached over to the lid, pressing down on it. It did not budge. She tried, her teeth pressed together in rage. Nothing happened. Ali took the box, examining it all over. The female alligator then threw it at the floor, and it bounced back up, much like a rubber ball, hitting her stomach. Christine bent down, picking up the box. Tiana, Naveen, and Louis looked on. They were beginning to lose hope. If she could not close it . . .

"I have an idea," Christine stated.

"Yeah?" Naveen asked.

"There is a very powerful magic," Christine began, throwing the box towards Naveen, who caught it not so gracefully, "it is so powerful, that no one would dare to use it." She walked over to a bookshelf, pulling out a thick book. She placed it on the table. Christine opened the book, flipping through the pages. "Since I cannot close the box, there is only one person can close it."

"Facilier," Tiana answered gravely.

Christine stiffened at the name. "Yeah," she growled. "So, here's the idea. Mama Odie told me to never use this spell, only in case of an emergency."

"You mean—?" Ali began, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I mean _that_," she growled at her friend.

"What?" Naveen asked.

Christine rested against the table, looking at the others. "This spell is very powerful magic," she stated. "Picture this: us going to Hell to grab Facilier's soul."

Tiana's skin crawled. "W-what?" she asked.

"You heard: we have to go to Hell," Christine stated, merely shrugged. "It is the only way to stop this plague you have opened." She pointed at the box in Naveen's hands. "The spell will take two days to prepare. I will start right away."

Tiana pressed herself to her husband, fearful.

This could not be happening.


	6. Chatting

**I'm worried for those in Haiti. My prayers are for them.**

* * *

Chatting

6

"My goodness, Tiana, you look faint," Christine observed. She turned to her alligator friend. "Ali, get th' girl a chair."

Ali grabbed a wooden chair, placing it behind Tiana. The large female alligator placed a fat scaly hand on her shoulder, gently forcing the black woman to sit. Tiana looked up at Ali, her skin crawling. There was a Hell? The mere idea of going there sickened her. The Bible said that it was a place of horror. A hot place where the souls of the damned rot. Christine turned to the alligator.

"And the man, too," she stated.

Ali rolled her eyes, grabbing a chair for Naveen, merely dropping it at his feet carelessly. Naveen glared at the female alligator, righting the chair. Tiana took in a breath, Naveen placing his hand on her lap. "I can't believe this," she whispered.

Christine reached into a cupboard, pulling out a pot. It was black, and deep. She placed it on the table. "What?" the black woman asked. "Afraid?"

"She is, yes," Naveen stated, rubbing his wife's leg.

Christine arched an eyebrow. "And you?" she inquired.

"Not so much," Naveen stated, smirking broadly.

Christine looked right at Naveen. The prince winced under her bullet-proof stare. "Alright, a little," he stated, faltering under her.

Tiana looked at the other young woman. "How do you know that Facilier is dead?" she asked, Louis coming to her side for comfort.

Christine broadly smiled. "Well, I just knew," she stated, flipping through her book. "The moment he died, I just knew." She flashed back on the memory. The moment she felt it, she dropped onto her knees, exclaiming: "_Thank you, God!!_"

Ali smiled, sitting on her haunches. Mogli sat at the feet of the alligator. Louis, slowly, moved over to Ali, a shy expression on his elongated face. He cleared his throat, Ali glancing at him. "Hey," he whispered, waving his hand.

Ali smiled. "Hi," she greeted brightly.

Louis shyly waved. Mogli looked at the male alligator with a stoic expression. Ali chuckled at Louis. "Louis, right?" she asked, pointing at the male alligator.

"Yeah," Louis stated, smiling shyly.

Ali looked at the golden trumpet he was gripping. "You play?" she inquired, tapping the tip of the trumpet.

Louis nodded, opening up slightly to her. "You wanna hear?" he asked, smiling toothily at her.

Mogli spat: "Stop flirting."

Ali's hand came across, trying to swat away the feline. The male cat hissed, arching his back to her. The alligator glared at the male cat. Mogli scoffed, walking away from the large reptiles. Christine glanced at them, her lips twisted. She was amused by the misfit-alligator couple. Louis started to play, smiling as he did so. Ali was amused greatly by him and his music. Christine walked over to Tiana, who was shivering slightly. She placed a hand on the other black woman's shoulder.

"I promise you, I will look after you," she told Tiana. "I promise."

Tiana looked up, her eyes wet. "But, Hell?" she whispered. "We have to go to Hell?"

Christine shrugged. "Yeah," she whispered.

Naveen looked up. "We be in and out, no?" he asked.

Christine just stared at the tanned prince. Her eyes shifted from side to side. "Hopefully," she quickly stated.

"_Hopefully_?" Tiana mimicked in shock.

Christine quickly corrected herself: "I mean yeah, sure."

Tiana stood up. "Are you telling me we might not get out?" she called, her cheeks flushed.

Christine stepped forward, her eyes hard. "If you are afraid, then you don't have to go with me," she growled.

Tiana looked at the other black woman. Christine turned on her heel, retreating to her book of spells. The black woman went back to her prince husband. Louis stopped, lowering his trumpet. Ali shook her head, walking over to Christine.

"I wish you weren't so harsh," Ali breathed.

Christine's hand came up, lightly slapping the alligator's lower jaw. Ali snorted, walking away from the woman, crossing her arms over her chest. "Short-tempered voodoo-witch," she grumbled.

Christine rolled her eyes. She then turned to Mogli. "Honey, go show our guests to their rooms," she stated.

The feline grunted, jumping off the ledge of the couch, which he was perching on. The cat meowed at the trio of friends. Tiana, Naveen, and Louis followed the feline to the upper floor of the building. The room was small, but suitable. Mogli trotted away, leaving them to sleep. There were two beds, one near a window, and another near the door. Tiana and Naveen choose the one near the door, and Louis picked the other bed. Under the weight of the alligator, the bed sunk. Louis shifted uncomfortably, until he found a side to sleep on. Tiana looked out to the full moon, and began to prey. Mama Odie had taught Christine the voodoo she now uses. Things would be okay.

Right?


	7. Musical ‘gators

**Yay! Win for those who found the **_**Monty Python**_** reference!**

**

* * *

**

Musical 'gators

7

Tiana awoke next morning, the sun shining through the windows. A thick arm came across her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body. The black woman giggled, her hand coming across to slap her "attacker." Warm lips pressed against her neck.

"Naveen, stop it," she whispered, a blush forming on her face.

"Why?" he inquired, smiling slyly.

He held her close, pressing little light kisses on her flesh. She laughed, and then opened her eyes, glancing over his shoulder with a slightly disturbed expression. Naveen blinked, and rotated his head around, looking behind him. He was stiff, and looked at the stiff and awake Louis. He was gripping his trumpet, his eyes wide. The prince forgot that Louis was in the room. Naveen laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Louis," the prince stated, smiling nervously.

The alligator nodded, and sat up, the bed sinking under his weight. Louis glanced around, afraid that the bed would collapse. Naveen sat up, looking at his wife. They were still in their old cloths, and they were beginning to smell. Tiana looked at her fur, which looked like a haggard piece of cloth. The black woman sighed, throwing it on the chair next to her.

"We need new cloths," Tiana whispered.

There was suddenly a sound. Tiana jumped, fearing that it was one of those shadows. But, it was daylight. It had to be Christine. The door burst open, and a dragon-shaped shadow looked at them. Naveen jumped up, ready to protect his wife. The shadow, however, looked good-spirited. Its face was that of a jack-o-lantern. There were holes were the eyes would be, and the rest of the shadow was blackened. A toothy grin spread across the shadow's face. It then scurried down the walls and down the stairs into the kitchen. Tiana glanced down the hallway in awe.

"What was that?" she asked, getting to her feet.

Louis let out an animal whimper, and looked at Naveen. "It seemed harmless," the prince stated. He gently touched his wife's arm. "C'mon."

Tiana nodded, following her husband. Louis was soon to follow, but his hindquarters got stuck in between the doorframe. After a while of struggling and with Tiana and Naveen's assistance, they freed the alligator. Downstairs, there was an odd chanting that rung out. Tiana peered down; looking at Christine was there, hovering her hands over a caldron, steam filtering out of it and into the air. A book with odd writings was printed on the pages. Christine snapped her fingers, and there was a puff of smoke.

"Thank God, yer up," the younger black woman snapped.

A shadow, still shaped in the form of a dragon, printed on the wall. It was Christine's shadow. Unlike Facilier's shadow, her shadow was calm and gentle looking. Tiana, Louis, and Naveen just gazed on at the shadow. The shadow fidgeted, and scurried under a table's silhouette. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Don't be afraid of her," the black stated. "She's just a familiar. She won't hurt a soul."

The black flat image poked its head out from the table's shadow, looking at the newcomers. Tiana shyly smiled at the shadow, and it smiled back. It then zipped over to a large casted wall shadow and vanished. Naveen sat at a chair, next to the feline. Mogli, the multi-spotted cat hissed at Naveen, and leapt from the counter, and onto the floor. The prince glared at the feline. The alligator sat on the floor, looking up at Louis.

"'Morning, Louis," she greeted the male alligator.

Louis sat next to Ali, smiling toothily, but there was an heir of bashfulness in it. "Hey," he greeted.

Mogli then strutted by, singing in a sultry tone: "Ali and the fat one sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ali grabbed the feline by the tail, and flung him. Mogli yelp, but landed perfectly on it little paws. He hissed at the female alligator, and ran away. Ali sat up, brushing off her chest. "Ignore him, he's an ass," she murmured.

Louis just clamped his jaws closed and smiled. Christine then went back to chanting. Tiana glanced into the kitchen, noticing that it was in disarray. Dirty pots and pans lined the sink and counters. The black woman grabbed a pot, seeing the caked on rotten food in it. She gagged. It had an awful smell steaming from it as an added bonus.

"Good, God," Tiana piped, "Christine, when was the last time you cleaned the kitchen."

Christine ignored the other black woman, and continued her chant. Naveen then jabbed her in the side, which caused her to stop, and turn around to glare at him. "Can't ya see I'm busy?" she snapped.

"My wife asked you a question," Naveen countered.

"I 'eard her," Christine stated. "But she had ta wait 'til I'm done."

Naveen glanced up and down at her. "You look done to me," he replied coyly. "Answer Tiana's question."

Christine growled, turning to the other only black woman in the room. "I forgot, okay?" she grumbled, turning back to her large black pot. "If ya want something ta eat, there's bread and cheese already set out."

Christine's shadow came from out of the blue with a plate of cheese and white bread. It held the plate's shadow, and the physical plate hovered in midair. Tiana took the slice of bread, and observed it. It was stale.

"This can't do," the black woman stated, placing the bread back onto the plate. "I'm making a good breakfast." She turned to the dirty kitchen. "Naveen? Some help?"

The prince jumped up to aid his wife. Christine let out a scowl, and continued with her spell-making. Ali gently tapped Louis on the shoulder. He glanced up. "What?" he asked.

She motioned for him to go outside with her, and he followed. She perched herself on the porch, and Louis followed. The female alligator eyed the male one of her kind. It had been a while since she had seen a male, and she was not about to let this one go. She moved with a little swagger as she approached him. Ali tapped his trumpet with her pointer finger, smiling at him as he looked up at her. "Teach me how to play," she stated, smiling at him.

Louis broadly smiled. "Sure thing!" he cried, smiling brightly.

Inside, Mogli scowled, his ears low, and his face long. "Stupid lizard lovebirds," he grumbled, watching as Louis taught his alligator friend how to play.


	8. They're here

**Edit: I kept using "black woman." I didn't mean to sound racist! D: I guess I was so tired, I didn't notice. My bad.**

* * *

They're here

8

Tiana hummed a tune, cleaning out the kitchen. Mogli sat at the black woman's feet, looking up at her with interest. How long has it been since he seen anyone tackle the kitchen? A month or so? The spotted feline meowed, rubbing his head against Tiana's leg. The woman smiled. "Why, hello, Mogli," she stated. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Naveen called, vigorously scrubbing out a crock pot.

Tiana rolled her eyes at her husband. "Not you, silly," she stated.

Naveen looked at her with those huge round eyes of his. "But I am," he stated with a pouty lip.

The male feline rolled his eyes at the dramatic situation, and glanced up at Tiana. The young woman slightly chuckled, bending down to scratch the top of the cat's head. "Don't worry, kitty," she stated. "I'll get you something to eat."

Mogli smiled, enjoying the affection. Christine hardly ever showed Mogli (or Ali for that matter) any affection. The feline fell to the floor, Tiana's hand glided down to the cat's side. The cat purred loudly, enjoying every pet. The black woman pulled back, going back to scrubbing out the kitchen. Mogli did not want the petting to stop. It was nice. Outside looking in, Ali had her long snout placed against the glass. Louis stood next to her, also looking in.

"What?" he inquired, turning around to sit down on the grass.

"I'm surprised," Ali stated, turning down to look at the male alligator. "I've never seen anyone try to clean the kitchen."

Louis glanced up at Ali. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she stated, sitting down next to the trumpet-playing alligator. "Christine never cooks. Last time she tried, she burnt it."

Louis smiled. "Man, you should have Tiana's cooking!" he exclaimed, placing his trumpet down on the grass. "She's such a good cook!"

Ali glanced at him, giving him a series of blinking. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Louis stated.

Ali smiled at the male alligator. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy," she stated. "You're not like most other men—err, male 'gators."

Louis smiled sheepishly. "Um, t-thanks," he stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Ali smiled at him. "Sure thing," she stated, patting his shoulder.

Inside, Christine stopped, watching the spell spin inside of her cauldron. She blinked her eyes, glancing over to the kitchen. She walked over to the doorframe that opened into the kitchen, glancing in. She had to admit: the flamboyant prince and the nursemaid woman cleaned up the kitchen well. She arched a silent eyebrow, observing the area. Naveen glanced up, smiling proudly at his work.

"Pretty nice, yes?" he inquired, giving her his award-winning grin.

Tiana snickered slightly at her husband. Christine was silent, just blankly staring at the copper-toned man. Naveen's smile faded, and he turned his attention back to his work. The other black shook her head, and walked back to conducting her spell. Tiana sent a glare to Christine's back.

"She could thank us," she grumbled, scrubbing at the pan.

"I know, I know," murmured the prince. He then muttered something in his native tongue.

Christine's shadow then appeared, looking over the couple. The silhouette glanced between them, and then vanished back to where Christine was at. Tiana was slightly unnerved, but she kept her cool and did her job. The kitchen was soon spotless and clean. The black woman and her husband stood at the threshold of the kitchen, glancing over the small quarters. Naveen placed an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Good job, honey," he stated, pressing a kiss to his wife's temple.

Tiana smiled, a blush forming on her face. "Stop it," she stated, playfully hitting her husband's chest.

A sound of a clearing throat interrupted their thoughts. Naveen and Tiana turned, seeing Christine. Her red eyes were dark, and her face was thunderous. "Good," the black woman stated. "Now, cook."

Tiana stared at the other black woman. "We're not your servants," she stated.

Christine scoffed. "Well, I'm making sure that you can stop those shadows," she stated. "What you can do is to cook for me."

The other woman turned on her heel, and walked away. Naveen glared at the voodoo woman. "What a tyrant," he grumbled.

Tiana nodded. "I know, I know," she grumbled. "But . . . she _is_ helping us."

Naveen frowned. His wife always tried to find the good in everything and everyone. "But, she could be a little nicer," he grumbled. "I hate when people talk down to others."

Tiana smiled, standing up on her tip toes to kiss her husband's lips. "Thank you for being so kind to me," she stated.

Naveen smiled. Tiana then cooked breakfast, and the sweet aroma filled everyone's nostrils. Ali sniffed the air, her eyes blissfully closed, and her nose following the scent of the food. "What is that?" she asked, her eyes becoming bright.

Louis then sniffed the scent. "O-oh! That's Tiana's cooking!" he cried, pressing his face to the window behind them.

"Oh, goodness, that smells good," Ali stated. "I want some."

Louis stood up, grabbing Ali's hand. "C'mon! C'mon!" he called.

The female alligator laughed. "I'm coming," she stated, following her new friend.

Christine paused, sniffing the air. The aroma smelled so good. The black woman glanced at the kitchen, watching the shadows of Naveen and Tiana move across the floor. She glanced at her familiar shadow, who motioned towards the kitchen. The black woman sighed, standing up and going over to the kitchen. Tiana was cooking eggs and bacon. The young woman turned to Christine, holding out a pan, bacon and eggs inside of the pan.

"Want some?"

* * *

The food was like it was made for a god.

Christine ate up the bacon and eggs like there was no tomorrow. Mogli and Ali followed her example. Tiana smiled shyly, cutting into her egg. The yolk broke, and spilled out onto the plate. "So, you like it?" Tiana asked.

Christine's cheeks were bloated with eggs and bacon. She blinked, and nodded. "Yesh," she mumbled through a full mouth.

Mogli smirked. "Thank you, God," the feline stated. "No more burnt crap from you."

Christine narrowed her eyes at her feline pet. The black woman's hand came across, tapping the cat on the head. Mogli mewled, his paws slapping out to hit her. Christine smirked at her pet. Ali leaned in towards the human.

"What do you say?" Ali inquired, a piece of bacon between her fingers.

Christine glared at her friend, then sighed. She turned to Tiana. "Thank you," she grumbled.

Tiana smiled.

* * *

Night fell upon the small railroad-side town. Ali was outside, her hands in water fountain. She splashed the cool liquid onto her face, scrubbing out the dirt from her elongated face. There was then a hissing sound. The alligator glanced up, listening in to the sounds. Ali lifted up her head, glancing around the area where she was at. The town was small, and with a few head-turns, one could see the whole town. The female alligator then shrugged, cleaning off her face. The hissing sounds grew, and Ali jumped back. In the distance, there were flat creatures with glowing eyes. Ali knew what they were. The shadows. They growled and howled, smirks on their flat faces. Ali ran, screaming: "They're here!"

Christine flung open the door, her eyes large and wide. "Crap!" she snarled. "Hurry, Ali!"

Ali leapt in, Christine closed the door. Her hand thrust to the lights, and then she bellowed: "Turn on all the lights!"

Tiana glanced from the back rooms. "What?" she called.

Christine was frantic, and her shadow was mad, turning on all the lights.

"The shadows are here!" Christine screamed.

Naveen and Tiana jumped, closing all the doors and windows, turning on every light and lighting every candle. Outside, the shadows hissed from the illuminating light. Christine pressed her back to the front door, breathing hard and ragged. She had to stop this. She went to her pot, and chanted in that odd tongue. Tiana sighed, her heart beating in her breast. In her mind, she prayed for her mother and friend, and everyone else. Christine did not stop chanting until morning came . . .

Then she had said: "We are ready."


	9. The completed spell

The completed spell

9

Christine was fumbling with her rosary. She would never verbally admit it, but she was afraid. She gripped the beaded rosary between her hands. Ali stood beside her, her eyes drooping. Mogli was as still as a statue, and his face stiff. But his tail was frantic. The black woman stared at her pet.

"Don't, yer freaking me out even more," she grumbled.

"Sorry," Mogli stated. "I—I don't want to go."

"But we must," Ali protested. "Those _things_ are already here. Just think of what they can do!"

Mogli scoffed, turning his head away. "God, I don't even want to imagine," he whispered, his whiskers twitching.

Christine glanced up. "Ali is right, we must go," she stated. "W-w—we have to be brave." He voice had just cracked.

The feline glared at her. He then sighed, dropping onto his chest and laying down. "Hell," he began, "is one scary bloody place. I—" The feline cut himself short.

Ali sat on her haunches. Christine's shadow moved, curling up against a shadow of a drawer. Christine stared at her only friends. "We must, or else," she murmured.

She placed the Jesus rosary into her pocket. Her friends watched as she retreated to the living room. Tiana was hunched over, her elbows on her knees. Naveen's hand was rubbing her back comfortingly. It was amazing. They loved each other so much. What she would give to have that sort of undying love. Christine snorted. Louis glanced up from his spot on the wooden floor.

"Are we ready?" he asked silently.

Christine glanced at him, her eyes solemn. "Yeah," she murmured. "The spell is ready. We can go whenever you three are ready. And please, take your time."

Christine left the room. Naveen reached up, combing back his straggled hair. "Tiana, what will happen, huh?" he asked softly.

The woman glanced up at her husband. Her face was fearful. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't want to do this."

Louis moved his head over the floor, and glanced at his female human friend. He stood up, moving over to her, and embraced her. Tiana held the alligator back. Naveen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, darling, everything will be okay, yes?" he stated.

Tiana buried her head into Louis' shoulder, sniffling. "I do hope so," she whispered. She pulled away from her friend. "We have to do this."

"I know."

Louis looked at the couple. He whimpered, and sat on his haunches. Tiana stood up, turned on her heel and offered her hands of her husband and friend. They each took one hand, and they followed her. Christine was at the table; her forehead pressed against it, and gently banged her head. Tiana glanced at the young black woman.

"Christine?" she called.

Christine stopped banging her head, and glanced up. "Ready?" she asked, a bit of fear lined her voice.

"Yes."

The younger woman sighed. "I told ya to take ya time," she muttered harshly.

She walked over to a cupboard, and opened it. She searched through the items that were inside, and then grabbed a single sick of chalk. "Ali, move some items and make a clear space," she ordered, rubbing the chalk in between her fingers.

The large female alligator did so. She grabbed a few chairs, moving them out of them way. Naveen and Louis helped by pushing away a couch, and the animated shadow cleared away a few light tables. Soon there was a large space. Christine moved to the open area, and drew a large circle on the floor with her white chalk. Inside of the circle, she wrote something in a foreign tongue.

"Latin," Christine stated randomly. "This is Latin."

Tiana watched. The words lined the inside of the circle, just touching the rim. She then drew a little triangle in the centre of the circle. She sighed, then stood up, looking over her work. "There," she whispered. "Everyone in the circle."

The group moved into the large circle, all but the moving shadow. Christine grabbed some dust that was in her black cauldron. She chanted in Latin, going into the circle.

"_Confiteor deo omnipotenti_," Christine chanted. "_Qura pecaunimis, vebo et opera. Mea culpa, kyrie __eleison!_"

She threw her hand down, and there was an explosion of black that engulfed everyone.

Crying.

Begging.

There was insane laughter that rang in Tiana's ears. Crackles of voices demonic voices.

Screaming. So much screaming.

Tiana knew where she was.

_Hell._

* * *

**Okay, for those who know Latin, yes, I got that from **_**The **__**Hunchback of Notre Dame**_**. For those who don't, what Christine was saying was lyrics from Hellfire. I thought it might fit. Now that I know Latin, the song is even more freaky. Those who want the entire thing translated, I'll be glad to do so. I will translate what Christine said:**

_**Confiteor deo omnipotenti : I confess to God almighty.**_

_**Qura pecaunimi : that I have sinned.**_

_**Vebo et opera: in word and deed.**_

_**Mea culpa: through my fault.**_

_**Kyrie eleison: Lord have mercy.**_


	10. Welcome to Hell, population: uncountable

**Damn, I'm updating fast.**

**Okay, here is Hell. Now let me tell you: I have no idea what Hell is really like, or if there is even a Hell to begin with. I'm going to use the Greek version of the Underworld for these reasons:**

**One: my idea of Hell will not go public. Because I'm writing a book and Hell is in it. I hope to have it published at the end of this year, and I don't want to have my ideas taken by others. And plus, my Hell is very, very long. No joke, in the chapter of my book where Hell is the main star, it is over thirty pages and I have not even finished that chapter. ;o;**

**Two: my Hell is very controversial. I don't wish to offend anyone.**

**I was thinking doing something like **_**Dante's Inferno**_** for this chapter, but that will be stealing. God, I love that poem. But if any one of ya'll read that, there will be a reference to that epic poem in here, FYI.**

* * *

Welcome to Hell, population: uncountable and growing

10

The air was moist and thick around them. Dark water lapped around the shores of the Underworld. Louis inched closer to the water, and peered down. He could not even see his own reflection. The water was a deep dirty blue, and it looked like tar. Thick mist hung in the air. The atmosphere smelled of death, decay, and damp earth. Christine chuckled darkly.

"Cheerful place, en't it?" Christine asked.

She bent down, picking up a single stone, and threw it towards the water. It plopped in, slowly sinking to the bottom. There was then a shrill scream. Christine and the others jumped, and from the water came a spirit. It appeared to be male. It reared from the water, screaming, and his arms up towards the Heavens. Then the being fell back into the water. Louis grabbed the nearest person to him, which was unfortunately Tiana, and grabbed her tightly. The breath left her lungs as he gripped the woman tightly to his chest.

"Louis," Tiana whispered. "I can't breathe."

Louis was too frightened to do so. He just wanted to hold his friend close to him. But then Naveen called: "My scaly friend, Tiana can't breathe!"

The male alligator snapped himself out of his trance, and looked to Tiana's now red face. He gently placed her to the ground, Naveen moving over to his princess. Ali went to her alligator friend, placing her hands to his shoulders. Mogli jumped over to Christine's feet, who was standing at the base of the shores.

"The waters seem to hold the damned souls," the feline stated.

"Apparently," Christine whispered, bending down to pick up another stone. She threw the rock into the water. This time a female spirit burst from the water, yelping in pain. She fell back into the water, unable to leave the waters. A shiver ran up her spine.

Mogli glanced up. "Ouch," he whispered, bending down and leapt into Christine's warm arms.

Christine gripped the cat, her hand running down his furry back. She walked over to the small group behind her. Her animated shadow was not there.

"Okay, now what?" Ali questioned, repulsed by the smell of the Underworld.

"Dunno."

Christine walked away from the group. She paused, turning to the others. "Come," she called, walking forward.

Tiana took in the disgusting stale air, and walked towards Christine. The others were soon to follow. They were sure not to walk too far from each other. The mist was very thick—one could easily get lost. There were yells and screams. Christine stopped, and Mogli squirmed in her grip. He hissed, arching his back. Tiana gripped her husband, and he held her back. Christine walked forward, determined to know what was going on. She saw a dead tree in the distance, and there was a line. A man with an ore was beating people onto a boat; all did not want to get in the boat. Several bird women watched from the dead tree. Feathers covered their bodies, and their feet were talons. The people were crying as the man beat them onto the boat. The others watched in horror. It was looking at a train wreck—everyone wanted to look away, but they could not do so.

"W-what's going on?" Tiana inquired, her voice shaky.

Christine turned to the other woman. "Wanna go ask?" she stated, nodding towards the scene.

The black woman placed the cat down on the ground, and walked over to where the damned souls were being beat. Tiana yelped: "Wait! Christine!" She stumbled down the small hill, her hands failing.

Naveen followed. "Tiana!" he called.

Christine went right up to one of the souls. He was wearing a tattered business suit. She gently tapped on his quivering shoulder. "Hey, uh, we're ya'll going?" she asked.

"Where you think?" he screamed. "To Hell! To _Hell_!"

The boatman swung his ore, hitting the side of the man. He yelped, being pushed onto the boat. The boatman jumped into his boat, and pushed it through the waters, all the damned souls yelling. Tiana and the others caught up with Christine.

"Don't do that," Tiana whispered, her breath gone.

Above, a harpy watched them, her dark eyes on them. "You are not dead," she hissed.

The group glanced up, looking at the seething harpy.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "You are not dead nor are you evil souls."

Christine placed her hands to her hips. "No shit," she grumbled.

The harpy stared hard at the black woman. "You are Facilier's child," she hissed, smirking.

The young woman blinked, her eyes widened. "H-how did you know?" she asked, stepping back from the harpy.

The bird-woman smirked, opening her wings. "He's talked about you," the bird-woman stated. "He does not really like you."

Christine scoffed. "How ironic," she grumbled.

Tiana glanced at the harpy. "Um, we're looking for Facilier," she stated. "C-can you take us to him."

"You are neither dead nor damned," the harpy stated. "Why should I do so?"

Naveen then stepped forward. "Well, he cursed a box that has been left in the real world," he began. "Pandora's box. Ring a bell, no?"

The harpy stopped in her ways. Her eyes widened, and her wings dropped. "P-Pandora's box?" she demanded. "That was taken a week ago."

"Yes, and Facilier took it," Tiana said. "That is why we need him."

The bird-woman hissed. "That bastard," she growled, her wings spread open. She jumped down, soaring to the black "sky." She beat her wings, looking at them. "I shall get Charon."

And she was gone.

It was not long until another boatman pushed his way towards the shores. He was wearing long black robes, and his mask was bird-shaped. He blankly stared at them with his red eyes. "Get in," he stated, his hands gripping the oar, his hands frail and boney.

The humans got into the boat, but before Mogli could get in, Charon swat away the cat. "The animals cannot come," he stated.

Christine gasped, jumping from the boat and towards the animals. "No!" she cried. "We can't leave them!"

She could not leave her friends.

Tiana looked to the boatman. "Please," she urged.

Charon shook his head. "They are animals," he stated. "They are pure. Only humans can enter Hell. Animals go to Heaven. They are not able to come into Hell without obliterating into nothingness. They must stay at the beach."

Tiana left the boat, going to Louis. He pushed her back to the boat, wanting her to board. "Louis," she whispered.

The male alligator smiled, nodding towards the boat. She reached over, giving her friend a hug before she reached for her husband. Christine was not able to break herself away. "I can't leave y-you!" she screamed, her face red.

Ali picked up her human friend, dropping her in the boat. "Go, we will be fine," the female alligator stated.

Christine gripped her friend's hand. "Ali . . ."

Mogli smirked, sitting down on his haunches. "Don't be weak," he stated. "Yer always telling me to man up . . . So, Christine, man up."

She smirked at her friend, and released Ali's hand. "I'll come back," she whispered. "I promise."

"I know," Ali stated, Louis joining her side. "I trust you."

Christine sunk to the boat's seat, her knees together. She watched as her animal friends fade into the mist and distance. Tiana sat next to the black woman, placing her hand on Christine's shoulder. She gently squeezed. Charon moved the boat closer and closer to the other shore to Hell. Souls that were in the water reached out, and the boatman swatted them away. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Facilier’s ghost

**I realized that the Greek Hell I made resembles **_**Hercules**_** Greek Hell. I'll stay with it.**

* * *

Facilier's ghost

11

Christine sat at the base of the boat, her eyes at the horizon. She wondered if her friends were safe. The water lapped around, and souls broke from the surface, screaming, their hands towards the Heavens, crying for God and salvation. Naveen gripped his princess wife, horrified himself. Tiana bowed her head, shivers running down her spine. Charon glanced down at them, his beady red eyes on them.

"So, likin' Hell?" he inquired, smirking behind his mask.

Naveen glared at the boatman. "Stop it," he grumbled, gripping his wife.

Charon scoffed, pushing through the waters. He smacked away another soul that clung to the boat. He growled, beating the soul. Tiana let out a whimper. Christine was dull and lifeless. Her eyes were just red empty orbs. There was a deep, throaty growling noise. The three humans stiffened at the sound. Through the mist, six red eyes glared down at the boat. The growling sounds intensified, and there was a dripping sound. The mist cleared, and a large being appeared. A three-headed hound stood, large and proud. Saliva dripped from each of the mouths, foaming and frothing. The heads snapped, jaws lashing out, red eyes glowing. Tiana dropped to the bottom of the boat, backing down. Charon called to the hound in Latin. Cerberus growled, standing down. The boat went by the dog, which was staring intently at the humans. The large canine stood on a ledge, and crawled across a ledge to the other side of the river.

The large dog vanished within the mist, and Christine sighed. She rubbed at her neck, grumbling to herself. Charon was silent, just doing his job. Above, harpies flew, screeching and yelling. Trees were clinging to the walls of the Underworld. They perched there on the many trees, staring intently at the humans. Naveen glanced at them, shivering. He forced his wife to turn away from the bird-women.

"Don't look," he whispered. "They're just trying to scare you."

The harpies eyed them, smirks on their faces. Tiana tore her gaze away, Naveen holding her close to his broad chest. Within the mist, there was a tall building. Christine glanced up, her red eyes following the tower until she could no more. The mist engulfed the building made of stone. Charon arrived to the island, the bottom of the boat scratching the bottom of the beach that was covered in water. The boatman left the boat, extending his boney hand to the ladies.

"Come," he stated coolly.

Christine pushed forward, taking the man's hand. She was determined to find her scummy father. "What is this?" she asked, pointing up at the tower.

Charon glanced up. "The Tower of Pandora," he answered lowly.

Naveen helped his wife leave the boat, following the tower with his eyes. "Is this where the box went, yes?" he inquired.

Charon nodded solemnly.

Christine walked to the door of The Tower of Pandora. The door was old and rickety. The knob was in the shape of a dragon head. She took it, and opened it up. Charon walked over to the door, following the black girl. Inside of the building there was a spiraling staircase. The boatman pushed back the girl, and walked forward. The foursome walked several flights of stairs before they reached a door. Naveen glanced up towards the top of The Tower of Pandora.

"What's at the top?" he inquired, pointing up.

Charon glanced at the tanned man. "That's where the box goes," he answered.

"Pandora's box?" Tiana stated.

"Yes."

Christine was silent.

Charon walked to a large stone bowl. Inside there was a swirling substance. When Charon dipped his thin hand into the bowl, that was when Tiana noticed that it was not water—it was magic. The boatman placed the ore against the table where the bowl was propped up.

"Where is Satan?" Christine asked.

"Somewhere here in Hell," Charon answered. "He normally torments the souls here."

Tiana shivered, gripping her chest. Christine watched as the boatman began to chant in Latin. The black woman could translate: "_Oh great powers of darkness, bring the unclean spirit of Facilier to me!_"

There was a blast, and something formed from the burst of liquid magic. It took the form of a thin man. He was gasping, pressing himself to the floor. _Facilier_. Christine glared hatefully at the man before her. Her fingernails dug into her palms, pain shooting through her. This man abandoned her—left her for dead. Tiana and Naveen glanced at the young woman. Facilier gagged, glancing up at Christine, his purple eyes on her red eyes. His eyes then darted to Naveen and Tiana, surprised.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice strained.

Charon pushed the man down to the floor. He groaned. The man was frail and sick. Facilier was see-through—just like mist. He glanced up at Christine again.

"You remember me?" Christine asked, a devilish smile forming on her face. Her teeth were showing, and gums as well.

Facilier blinked. "Uh, should I?" he asked in a groggy tone.

Christine laughed darkly at the irony. She then stopped, her face thunderous. "I am Christine," she stated, sneering.

Facilier then looked at her with wide eyes. A weary smile formed on his face. "Baby girl!" he cried, his hands out towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY _DEAD_-BEAT _BASTARD_!" she screamed, her foot lifting up to kick him.

But her foot went through his face, and the black woman fell to the floor. Charon grabbed the soul by the back of his shirt, yanking him upward. "You took Pandora's box," he snarled.

Facilier chuckled nervously. "Did I?" he inquired. "Silly me."

Charon threw the man to the floor. The boatman hovered over the man. "You will go with them—" He pointed to Tiana, Naveen, and his enraged daughter. "—and clear up those demons you unleashed. Now go!"

Facilier then looked up, his face stiff. This was his chance for freedom. He smiled calmly, his eyes narrowing deviously. "Of course," he stated. "I'll do as you say."

Christine looked at her father, the tip of her tongue gripped between her teeth.

He was up to something.


	12. Back in the living world

Back in the living world

12

Charon glared down at the spirit. "But I know you," he snarled. "Don't even try anything. I'll make sure to get you."

Facilier stood up, smiling, holding out his arms. "What gave you that idea?" he asked, still smiling.

Charon's oar met with Facilier's head. The black spirit whimpered, holding his head, casting a glare at the boatman. "Don't act all innocent," he growled. "I know you. You are a glutton, a greedy little thief." He turned to Christine. "Don't hesitate to send him back to Hell, my dear."

Christine flashed a creepy smile to the boatman. "Don't worry, I won't," she stated firmly and almost in a demonic tone.

Facilier eyed her, and she glared at him. The screams of the damned faded from view for Christine. "Why did you get rid of me?" she demanded.

The voodoo man just looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I didn't want you," he stated with a smirk.

Christine's heart skipped a beat. She never believed that he would ever say that to her, but he did. She growled animalistic-like, and tried to claw at him. Her hands went through his image. The only person that seemed inclined to conflict damage on him was the boatman. She turned to him.

"Hit him," she ordered, pointing at her father.

The boatman's oar came across, smacking him several times until he begged the boatman to stop. Tiana winced slightly. Half of her liked the idea of Facilier paying for his evil sins, but another part of her was sickened by the brutality. Christine bathed in his pain with a huge grin on her face.

"Stop! Stop!" cried Facilier, holding up his hands to protect himself.

Charon looked to Christine, who nodded. "That's enough," she stated gently to the boatman.

Charon smiled behind his mask. "That was more fun than I had in two-hundred years," he stated, rolling the oar between his hands.

Christine hovered over her father's spirit. "Get up," she ordered.

Facilier growled, standing up, supporting himself against the wall. He held his side, glaring at his own flesh and blood. Christine turned to the boatman, who had just recently tapped her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her away from her father. Facilier looked at Tiana and Naveen smirking.

"Missed me?" he asked, smirking broadly.

Naveen scoffed. "Hardly," he whispered, holding his wife close.

Charon reached across, nudging the young woman at his side with his gamey hand.

Christine looked up at the masked boatman. "What?" she whispered the question.

He reached into the folds of his robe, pulling out a medallion made of gold. It had Latin inscriptions carved into it, and it almost glowed. "Use this if things get out of hand," he stated, handing her the medallion.

"What is this?" she asked, fingering the golden item.

"It will send souls back to Hell if things get out of hand," he told her lowly. "You must use blood to activate it, and to send a soul back here, you must chant: '_With the power of God Almighty, I send this tainted soul back to Hell._'"

She looked at the medallion with interest in her eyes. Christine gripped it, and beamed. "Thank you," she stated, slipping the medallion into a pocket.

Charon nodded, breaking away from her. He gripped his ore, and began to hurdle Facilier down the steps of the tower. The group entered the boat, and crossed over the river, the mist clearing. Christine stood in front of the boat, looking for her friends. She lightly fingered the medallion. When they arrived on the other side of the beach, Ali rushed over to her human friend. She picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"You're okay!" she cried.

Christine could not help but to smile. "Yeah, I'm okay," she stated, feeling herself being lowered to the sand below.

Louis rushed to his human friends, hugging both of them. Mogli eyed Facilier, who glared at the male feline. He hissed, arching his back to her. "Is this him?" he snarled.

Christine glared deeply at her father. "Yes, that's him," she grumbled.

Ali cracked her knuckles, glaring hatefully at the man in front of her. Facilier let out a nervous chuckle, and backed down. Christine stepped in front of her alligator friend. "Don't touch him," she ordered, shooting a glare at her father. "He's mine."

Facilier swallowed, his left eye twitching. Charon then spoke: "I will send you back home."

He chanted, and then there was darkness.

* * *

Christine noticed that she was in her home. Her shadow was projected on the wall, looking at her. She let out a sigh of relief. Ali glanced around, then looked at Facilier. He was glowing, see-through, and stiff. She snorted at the spirit, and walked right through him. She shivered as her physical body passed through his image. Tiana sighed, wiping her forehead. They were home. Facilier glanced around, smirking.

"Well, baby girl, you're following in my footsteps," he stated with a sly smile.

He reached out to toy with a lock of her hair. His non-solid skin was cold. She growled, yanking her head from him. "After this, you'll be going back to Hell," she hissed through her lips.

Ali came back, the box in her hands. She placed it on the table, placing a hand on the table, leaning against it. Christine looked at her father expectantly.

"Close it."


	13. Closing of the box

**I'm glad ya'll found humor in Charon's ass-kicking for Facilier. x3**

* * *

Closing of the box

13

Facilier looked at the box. Christine's glare was harsh—two narrowed blood-red eyes on him. The voodoo man looked at _her_ animated shadow, which was almost evil-looking. "I don't have all day," she growled.

The shadows were laying in wait in the silhouettes of the buildings, waiting for night to fall, which was very close. The clouds were dusted with pinks, reds, and yellows. Facilier smiled coyly, and moved over to the box, placing his hands on the lid. Tiana watched, ready for this nightmare to end. His purple eyes glanced out of the window, and the sun sat behind the horizon. Facilier then laughed, and chanted something in another tongue. The box vibrated, and there was a birth of darkness. More shadows poured out from the box. Christine snarled like an animal, and lunged at the box, knocking it from the ghost's grip.

"You bastard!" she hissed, clawing at his ghost form.

Facilier laughed, jumping back. The shadows formed around him. They were now his loyal servants. He let out a cruel crackle. "Now, my friends, do as you please!" he commanded.

The shadows hissed, devious smiles on their two-dimensional faces. They jumped, attacking Christine and her friends. She watched, her eyes wide. Then she snorted, glaring at her father. He jumped, running from the scene. His daughter was soon to follow.

"Come back here!" she screamed.

A large shadow in the shape of a wolf stopped her. It snarled and spat, glaring at her. She backed down, never taking her eyes from the shadow, which was advancing towards her. Ali slashed away some shadows, Louis trying his best to protect his human friends. Naveen glanced around, looking at a sword that hung on the wall. He reached up, grabbing it. He unsheathed it. The shadows looked at the sword-wielding prince, stopping in their tracks. He smiled.

"Yeah, fear me!" Naveen cried, slashing his sword.

The sword cut off a few heads, and the shadows vanished from view. Tiana went through the bookshelves, looking for anything that could be useful. She grabbed a vile that had a sticker on it, reading: "Do not touch." Tiana looked at it, and when a shadow jumped at her, she threw the little glass vile. There was an explosion, and the shadows in a five foot radius vanished. She blinked, and then smiled.

"Wow," she whispered.

Christine, on the other hand, was not doing well. She was backed in a corner, the shadow staring her down. It opened its jaws, snapping at her. She ducked, and the shadow hit the wall. It snarled as she tried to run. Christine's shadow jumped, grabbing the legs of the wolf shadow. It hissed at Christine's shadow, but its grip was fast. Christine ran out of the house, glancing around. The clouds above were black-grey and hung low. Thunder clashed, and shadows were attacking people and animals alike. Behind her, one sunk up on the black woman. It jumped, clawing at Christine. She screamed, watching her blood fly in the air and splatter on her and the ground below her. The shadow continued to attack her, clawing and biting. Tiana, armed with a baseball bat came from the building, and smacked away the shadow, sending it flying. When Tiana looked at Christine, she was bloody and raw. She was trembling, blood rolling out of her mouth.

"Christine!" Tiana cried, throwing down the bat and tending to her friend.

Christine gagged and coughed out the blood. "I'm fine," she stated, smirking slightly. She reached into her pocket with her bloody hand, and gave the item to her friend. "Take it. It can send Facilier back to Hell."

Tiana took the blood-covered medallion, looking at it.

"Chant: '_With the power of God Almighty, I send this tainted soul back to Hell._'"

"Christine," Tiana whispered.

"I trust you," Christine whispered.

Tiana nodded, standing up, glancing around. She rushed to where Facilier might be. She picked up her bat, and ran. She smacked away every shadow that came her way. She then found the soul. He stood on a building, watching everything with smiling eyes. Tiana glanced at the metal ladder that was located on the right side of the building. She scrambled to it, making sure she beat away from of the shadows that got in her way. She began to climb the ladder, but a shadow grabbed her leg. She gasped, hitting away the shadow. It yelped as it fell to the ground. Tiana did finally make it to the top, where Facilier glanced at her.

"Tiana, dear," he called, smiling widely. "Nice to see you again!"

Tiana glared at the man in front of her. "'_With the power of God Almighty, I send this tainted soul back to Hell!'_" she screamed.

The medallion in her hand glowed, and shot from her hand. It hung in space and twirled. Facilier watched, backing down. The shadows below where suddenly being yanked from their places—strong winds began to drag them away. They screamed and howled as they were being sucked away. The winds whipped, dust, dirt, and trash flying. Facilier gripped his hat, but he was too being dragged away. Shadows from everywhere were being taken, all going to a familiar place—Pandora's Box. A large funnel formed, shadows being pulled into the box. The last one was Facilier, and he grabbed the lid of the box, not wanting to return to Hell. But the lid closed, and all was silent.

It was over.

Tiana glanced around. The medallion was gone. She looked to her hand, which was covered with Christine's blood. _Christine_. The black woman gasped, and peered over the top of the building. She saw Christine's still body on the ground.

She was not moving.


	14. Lay low, Christine

Lay low, Christine

14

"Christine!" Tiana screamed.

She rushed to the ladder, and quickly climbed down. Naveen heard his wife's yell, and glanced outside. Ali and Mogli looked up, and Louis did as well. The black woman fell to the ground, but quickly picked herself up, rushing to Christine. "Christine!"

Tiana cradled Christine. Blood trickled down her mouth, and onto the ground. Her red eyes were hallow and her breath was very shallow. Ali and Mogli gasped, rushing over to their human friend. The female alligator snatched Christine from Tiana's arms, and rushed to the west. There was a building that Tiana recognized as a hospital. Naveen helped his wife up, dropping the sword as he did so. The once waitress took her husband's hand and Louis' hand.

"Hurry!" Tiana gushed.

Ali kicked down the door of the hospital, and a hiding nurse jumped. Her hand flew to her breast. "Oh, Ali," she whispered. She glanced at the limp Christine and gasped. "Christine?! Okay, okay, this way."

Ali and Mogli hurried with the nurse, and so did Naveen, Louis, and Tiana. The female alligator placed Christine on a cot, her breath had dramatically weakened. Louis approached Ali, and dragged her away gently from her friend. "She'll be okay," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

The nurses were tending to Christine, and she stirred. "Mama Odie," she whimpered, a damp rag being placed on her forehead.

Tiana grabbed Christine's hand, gripping it. "Hold on, Christine," she whispered.

"Tiana?" she whispered, her red eyes slowly opening.

The other woman smiled brightly, patting Christine's hand. "Hey, hey, Christine," she whispered. "Hang on, Christine."

Naveen looked at Christine, gripping his wife's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You okay, yes?"

"It's a little hard to breathe," she groaned.

Mogli jumped onto the bed, nuzzling against Christine. "Christine?" he mewled.

Christine smiled weakly at her feline companion. "Mogli," she groaned. "There you are."

"Please don't die," he whimpered, his ears low.

Christine merely smiled at her cat. Ali broke away from Louis, looking down at her human friend. "Christine?" she called.

"Ali," Christine whispered.

"Hey? Who are you?"

"Where my gal at? Where's Christine?"

An older woman pushed through some nurses, a snake draping around her shoulders. Tiana and everyone else beamed. "Mama Odie," Tiana called.

Odie rushed to the bed, looking at Christine. She turned to the others. "Can I talk to her alone?" she whispered to the others.

Mogli rubbed his head against Christine's and jumped off the bed. Ali gently squeezed Christine's shoulder, and Louis took her away. Naveen dragged his wife away, and Juju followed. Soon it was only Odie and Christine. The younger woman smiled up at the older one, her eyes weak along with her smile. "Mama Odie, I did it—well, Tiana did it," she gasped out.

Odie smiled. "Yes, yes, I'm proud of you," she stated, taking Christine's hand and patted it. "You did well."

"He never cared for me," she whispered. "At least I know now. I can have peace."

"I'm happy for ya, gal," Odie said. "Ya got ya peace."

"Yes, yes I did," Christine whispered. "I'm tired, I want sleep."

Odie nodded her head. "Ya get sleep," she whispered.

Christine smiled, leaning back into the pillow. It was not before long before Christine's hand went cold and limp in the older woman's hand. Odie knew that it would happen, and she struggled not to cry. Christine had passed away.

* * *

**8D**


	15. A funeral

**It en't over 'tl the fat lady sings! And she en't here yet. 8D Short chapter, BTW. Sorry**.

* * *

A funeral

15

Ali and Mogli felt as she passed. They just knew that she had died. The female hung her head, whimpering. Louis' hold around her tightened, looking at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"She's gone. She is gone," the female alligator whimpered.

Mogli pressed himself to the floor, mewling. Tiana and Naveen did not know what the animals were saying, but judging by how they were acting, and the odd feeling that hung in the air, they just knew she was gone. Tiana looked at her husband. "She's gone," she whispered. "Christine's gone."

Naveen pulled his princess closer, resting his chin on her head. Juju looked at the humans, sinking to the floor. Odie walked out of the room, her hands on the doorway. Juju slithered over to her, and she bent down, the snake crawling around her frail arms. "She has left us," the blind woman stated, Juju rubbing against her cheek.

Tiana turned to the older woman. "I am sorry," she whispered.

Odie smiled sadly at the younger woman. "Well, yes, thank ya," she whispered. "If there is a Hell, there is a Heaven. She is there. I know it."

Tiana rested her head against the chest of her husband, her cheeks wet. "I'm going to miss her," she whispered.

Louis held Ali close, holding her trembling body. Mogli was still on the ground, his large ears low. "Now what?" asked the feline.

Odie glanced down at Christine's feline friend. "Well, ya'll gunna give 'er a nice big funeral, after all, she a hero," the older woman stated.

Naveen nodded. "True, she did help us a lot," he stated.

Ali sniffled, her head low. "With lotsa flowers," she whispered. "Lotsa roses. She liked roses."

Molgi sat up, his tail wrapped around his paws. "Yeah, flowers," he echoed.

Tiana sighed, stepping away from her husband. "Well, let's do that," she said.

* * *

There were many roses at Christine's funeral. A simple, yet seemingly elegant stone stood at her gravesite. The words read:

_Christine Odie_

_A wonderful daughter and friend_

_Rest in Peace_

They knew that Christine would not want Facilier's last name on her gravestone. Not many people knew Christine, but those who did know her went to the funeral. A man with blonde hair and a simple suit rested a rose on the stone. A woman who wore a plain green dress also came, saying the Lord's Prayer before leaving. Ali and Mogli had a bouquet of roses, placing it on the ground at the base of the tombstone. Tiana sighed, her husband at her side.

"Gunna miss you, Christine," Ali breathed, Louis' hand on her shoulder.

Odie sighed, patting the stone fondly. "Be with God, gal," she whispered. She turned up to the others. "I must go."

"So soon?" Naveen asked.

"Yeah, I need to fix the damage that those shadows made. I'll see you soon, m'kay?"

The group nodded. Odie was silent, patting the stone once more, and then left. The black woman sighed, looking at the stone. "Goodbye, Christine," she breathed, walking away.

"See you soon," Naveen stated, following his wife.

Louis bid the stone goodbye, and followed his friends. Ali and Mogli both sighed, and as they started to walk away, they felt something. The two animals turned, glancing around. "You felt that?"the female alligator inquired.

"Yeah," Mogli hissed.

Ali picked up her friend, and followed the others. Far off in the distance, Christine watched her friends, smiling. Her ghost form slowly faded away, following Odie. The black older woman smiled, glancing up, feeling the girl's spirit.

"Hey, gal," she greeted. Though there was no answer, Odie knew she heard. She chuckled, scratching Juju's head and walked on.


	16. Homecoming

Homecoming

16

During the entire train trip, it was very silent. Naveen held his wife, and her head was supported against his chest. She looked out the window, watching the scenery pass her by. Mogli sat in her lap; however, the alligators had to sit back cabins, where hay and other items were stashed. Mogli made not a single sound, and Tiana absentmindedly stroked the feline's back.

"She was very brave," Tiana said.

"Yes, I know," Naveen breathed, toying with a lock of her hair.

Mogli glanced up, his ears twitching. The cat lowered his head back onto his paws, licking them. Tiana sighed, looking at the opposite wall. Then she saw an image. It looked like Christine's dragon-shaped shadow. It then flicked away in the blink of an eye. Tiana jumped up, the cat falling onto the floor, him meowing loudly as he hit the floor.

"Christine?" she asked.

Mogli hissed, jumping on the other seat, away from the humans. Naveen looked up at his wife, his hands reaching up to grab her arm. "What is wrong, huh?" he asked, looking at her.

"I just saw Christine's shadow—I think I saw Christine," she stated, looking around in the tiny room.

Molgi poked up his head, looking around with the black woman. "Christine, was that you?" he asked, looking at a wall.

A shadow then appeared. It was shaped as a dragon, and it just looked at him. The shadow then vanished before him. The cat gently smiled. "How's Heaven, beautiful?" he asked.

"_It's wonderful_," she answered, returning to Heaven. "_I will see you soon_."

Mogli smiled, sitting on his haunches. "I'll see you soon," he whispered.

The voice faded from the atmosphere, and calmness was soon to follow. Tiana and Naveen felt it, smiling as it vanished. They knew Christine was there.

* * *

The trip was long and boring. But when the gang finally arrived at New Orleans, a sudden peace fell over their souls. They were home. The city, however, was in disarray. Garbage littered the streets, papers following the wind. Shops, homes, and buildings were in ruins. It looked as if a tornado went through the town. Mogli looked around in disgust, shaking a sticky paper from one of his paws. Ali sighed, sniffing the air. Smoke.

"Wow, look at this place," Naveen breathed, glancing around the downtown.

People were fixing their homes and shops, glad to see that the shadows were gone, but upset that they had to repair the buildings. Just then there was a voice: "Tia!"

A body attacked Tiana, and the black woman was caught off guard. Charlotte. She was okay! "Oh, Lotte!" she cried, hugging her friend. "You're okay!"

Charlotte pulled back, beaming like the sun. "Oh, thank the Lord you two are okay," she cried, hugging Naveen and Louis. She then turned to Mogli and Ali, surprised to see them. "Why, how we got here?" she asked, bending down and grabbing the cat. She pulled at the feline's cheeks. "What a cute kitty!"

Mogli pulled away, hissing, his paw rubbing at his cheeks. Ali picked up the cat, stroking the male creature. Tiana placed a hand on the alligator's shoulder. "This is Ali and Mogli," she introduced. "They helped us with the shadows along with Christine." She did not frown when she mentioned the name. Tiana knew that Christine was watching over them.

"Oh really? Where is she?"

"Dead," Naveen stated abruptly. There was then a sharp pain on his shoulder. He jumped, rubbing his arm, and glancing around. If he was not mistaken, Christine had just hit him.

Charlotte gasped, her hands flying to her face dramatically. "Oh, goodness, that's so sad," she exclaimed.

Tiana nodded, a small smile on her face. "Well, she has not really left us, have you, Christine?" the black woman asked.

Charlotte glanced around, and the wind picked up speed. "Okay, this is spooky," she whispered, shivering slightly. But then she smiled, going over to her friend. "Well, you would not believe what happened!"

The blonde then yammered on about what the shadows did and whatnot. How it "ruined my Daddy's home" and how she "hated them." Ali and Mogli glanced around, feeling the spirit of Christine around them. It was calming.


	17. Safe and sound

Safe and sound

17

"Oh, Tiana!" her mother exclaimed, rushing to her daughter.

Tiana took her mother into her arms. She was safe, but her restaurant was in ruin. It was not too bad—some claw marks on the walls, floors, and ceiling—tables were turned over, and things were shattered. But that did not matter; Tiana's mother was safe.

"Oh, Mama, thank God you're okay," Tiana said, pulling away to look at her mother.

The older woman nodded, pulling Naveen and Louis into a hug as well. "Yes, and you are too," she breathed.

Charlotte nodded brightly. "Yeah, them shadows thought that they pull the wool over our eyes, but it didn't happen!" she stated, placing her hands to her hips.

The older black woman smiled. She turned to the feline and the female alligator. Ali stroked the cat, looking at the new human before them. Tiana's mother looked at the two new animals. "Why, who is this?" she asked.

Tiana looked to the animals, smiling. "This is Ali and Mogli," she announced, placing a hand on Ali's shoulders.

The woman smiled, looking at her daughter's new friends. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Mogli and Ali smiled at the woman. Soon the gang began to pick up the ruined restaurant. As Ali fixed a table, righting it, she felt a cold breeze on her back. She turned around, seeing nothing. Mogli jumped on the table, and the female alligator glared at him.

"Get off," she said, flicking the cat on the head.

"Alright!" he snapped, jumping back on the floor. "Be nice." He rubbed at the top of his head, where she had smacked him.

Ali smirked, picking up a tablecloth, beating out the dust and dirt. She placed it on the table, patting it. Louis approached her side, looking at her. "How are you?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. He turned to Mogli as well. "You as well."

Mogli sighed, his paw rubbed at the back of his head. "Well, we're fine, right, Ali?" he asked, looking up at the female alligator.

Ali smiled, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah, we're okay, Louis," she said.

He beamed. "Good, I-I'm just checking," he said, looking sheepishly at his feet.

Ali looked at the male alligator, a tiny smile on her elongated features. "You're a good guy," she said, kissing his cheek.

Louis froze in surprise, his cheeks burning at her touch. Ali walked away, moving to another table, and Louis followed with giddiness in his steps. Mogli smirked, shaking his head. And outside, Christine's spirit watched from the background, calmly. She was so happy and calm. Now that she was dead, heavy weights have been lifted from her shoulders. She was free, and Christine vanished, returning to Heaven.

* * *

***Writerdragon stands on a desk and sings* Whattya know. I guess the fic must be over!**

**I'm so mean to myself.**


	18. Pandora's Box commentary

Pandora's Box

Commentary

I see dead people. So do Tiana and Naveen.

Okay, I have finished this. :D Go me. This was also very fast for me. I've also drew my OCs. If ya want to see them, go to my profile and click the link. I need to finish my other OCs for my other fics. D: Anyways, I have no idea if I'm going to write another _The Princess and the Frog_ fic, I have no ideas at the moment, but I'll see what pops up (that's what she said). Before I do so, I need to finish my _Avatar_ fic and my _Monsters vs Aliens_ fics.

Well, I hope Christine did not come off as a Mary-Sue. I might just gorge out my eyes if so. Most of my OCs tend to be either very dark or sassy. Ali was one of a kind—very rare kind OC. Still sassy, however. :P I like Ali.

And Hell is based after _Hercules_, the Christian version of Hell, and other Underworlds like _Dante's Inferno_. I did not incorporate my ideas of Hell for these reasons:

One—I did not want to change the Teen rate to M.

Two—I did not want to scar you. My Hell is messed up; it even freaks me out. I spared you.

Three—I don't wish to offend people who are religious. I don't want hate-mail to ruin my usually crappy day.

Four—my Hell will be in a book I am writing (and wish to publish soon), and I don't want my ideas taken.

Anyways, I normally have some alternate endings for my fics, but not this time around. Well, let's see where life takes me and let's see if I write another TPATF fic.

See ya!

Tiana, Charlotte, Naveen, Louis, Tiana's mother, Big Daddy La Bouff, Facilier, Odie, Juju © Disney.

Christine, Christine's shadow, Ali, Mogli and fic idea © Me.


End file.
